


Coming Home

by Biter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biter/pseuds/Biter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walda Frey Bolton welcomes her husband home.  And she's been doing her Kegel exercises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

The moment he closed the door to their bed chamber, she was on him. Giggling and kissing him passionately as she tugged frantically at the laces of his trousers.

He seized her hands at the wrist and held them above her head while pinning her against the cold, stone wall. Lips pressed to her ear, he whispered seductively, “Lady Bolton, you have no self-control.”

Walda laughed as she wiggled against her husband until the delicious friction of her curves caused him to reciprocate by pressing his hardness against her in just the right place, making her squeal with delight.

“Oh, I have self-control, sweet husband,” she teased, as he nibbled on her neck. “If I didn’t, I would have fallen to my knees and taken you in my mouth in the courtyard this morning, for all to see.”  


He released her hands and took a step back, amusement evident in his pale eyes. “Is that so, my lady? Show me how you would have done it.”

Still giggling, she knelt in front of him, slid her hands down his lean torso and expertly undid the laces of his trousers. He closed his eyes and gently entwined his fingers in her beautiful hair. Her mouth was soft and warm and she knew exactly how to please him with it. He gave himself over to the pleasurable sensations and soon spilled his seed on her lips, a satisfied smirk crossing his face when she murmured, “Mmmm….so good…..,” as she tasted him.

He wasted no time pulling her back to her feet and throwing her, roughly, to the bed. Squealing happily, she bounced as she landed on her back. He slid his hands up her skirts, revealing only voluptuous, pink flesh and the scent of her arousal. His naughty wife wore no underclothes. 

He touched her there, ever so gently, making her squirm and whimper. His mouth between her legs, he kissed and played with her for what seemed like forever, savoring the taste of her, and reveling in his power to bring her to the edge again and again before finally coaxing an intense climax that made her shudder and scream.

He stood and removed his clothing as Walda, panting and flushed, sat up on the bed and pulled her dress over her head, flinging it to the floor. He was hard again and he wanted her....wanted to be inside her, and she welcomed him passionately. It was always so good with her. She had birthed three strong, healthy sons, but she was still tight as a virgin. And Gods, how he loved to watch her come....

Later, as they lay side by side, out of breath, she on her back, he face down beside her with his arm draped over her ample breasts, Walda thought about how his beard had tickled her inner thighs and she burst into a sudden, uncontrollable fit of giggles. Roose Bolton merely smiled into his pillow. It was good to be home……


End file.
